The present disclosure relates to winding cores for fabrics such as nonwoven fabric.
Conventionally, nonwoven fabrics have been wound about paperboard winding cores that have an outer embossed surface that is designed to help prevent the fabric from slipping relative to the core. The embossed core is not as effective as desired in terms of its reliability in grabbing the nonwoven fabric to start the fabric winding about the core.
Another type of core that has been tried for nonwoven fabrics has an outermost paper strip that has a multitude of perforations formed in such a manner that each perforation is surrounded by a small generally conical or “volcano-shaped” region of the paper that projects radially outwardly, such that the strip defines a prickly surface designed to grab the fabric. The strip extends helically about the core, covering only a portion of the core's outer surface. As with the embossed type of core, this core is not as reliable as desired in start-up.